


Legend Among the Stars

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are spoken of only in hushed, awed whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/gifts).



> Fluffy, I said. Brain said fuck that. *sighs*

They are legend among the stars, spoken about in hushed, awed whispers. The brilliant, vicious, and lethal trio who brought the Sith back to prominence, and never mind anyone who came before, because they pale to insubstantial wisps next to the eclipse that were the Triad.

The mercurial and vicious-tempered Wind, who gathered the darkness and made it his own when his beloved teacher was slaughtered by a pretender. Once he had a name, but no one remembers what it was and no one dares to look.

Regal, ruthless, and merciless Ocean, whose soft voice pronounces a blood tide when her enemies least expect it. Who rises from the deep they try to drown her in, and brings with her all the instruments of death to crash down on those who dared try to destroy her people.

Worst and best is the smiling Skywalker, whose love is warm as kind sunlight to those he embraces as family, and whose hate is as cold as the deepest interstitials of the stars themselves. His name is a prayer breathed in the night, a plea for merciful death, for the life of a child, a sibling, a parent.

At the heart of their Empire, in the quiet darkness of the Imperial Palace, built on the razed bones of Temple and Senate, those whispers do not touch the three who sleep the peaceful sleep of the unconcerned. They will worry about the roles, the personas they have built around themselves in the morning. Tonight they are simply Obi-Wan and Padmé and Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 6 March 2016.
> 
> For the prompt: Fluffy Prompt: Star Wars, Anakin/Padme/Obi-Wan: Any 'verse you like. And since I'm in the mood for song-prompts: "Seasons are changing/And waves are crashing/And stars are falling all for us" - Your Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus. (Listen to the song; it's a lovely fluffy song.)


End file.
